Dragon Ball Z: The Error Saga
by LieutenantX
Summary: Street Fighter/DBZ crossover. Branching off from the DBZ storyline during the Great Saiyaman period, a new evil stirs. But first, we Budokai.
1. But Where's Videl?

Dragon Ball Z: The Error Saga  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place as an altered timeline, branching from the period shortly before the Buu Saga, essentially during the time we were following the Great Saiyaman and his antics. I also fudged a certain detail. See if you can spot which one!  
  
Episode 1: Yeah, That's All Well and Good, But Where's Videl?  
  
Far within another dimension, a pure evil stirred. A terrible being comprised of only the most demonic, foul, repungent things know to man. Surrounded by these refuses that spawned it, it... no... as it became more aware, 'it' became 'he'... He opened a single eye, looking out upon the chaos that he ruled. He had only a single, domineering thought that coursed through his entire being:  
  
j00 d34d, f00.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"AAH!"  
  
Gohan nearly leapt through the ceiling from where he had been doing homework. "I told you to get those clothes an hour ago!"  
  
"But mom, I need to concentrate!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Uhm... uhm..."  
  
Somehow, no matter how strong a son is, he seems to become as nothing beneath the wilting gaze of his mother. Gohan seemed to melt, slide from his chair, across the floor, out into the hall, and to the clothesline. "Where's dad, anyways?" Asked Goten, sitting at his own desk on the other side of his brother's room. "Out... training somewhere." Chichi mumbled. Goten didn't say anything else. His dad was gonna' get it when he got back. Goten didn't worry. Mom could never stay mad at Dad for long.  
  
Goku actually had just cut out a large swath of a nearby forest.  
  
"Kakkarot, you're getting slow in your old age!" Vegeta shouted from above him. Goku stood and rubbed his back, across which several dozen oak trees had just been broken. Multi-planet-saving hero or not, that hurt. Goku cracked his neck and took off again, bringing his fist back to meet with Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta leaned back ever-so-slightly, Goku's fist barely missing him. Vegeta snapped a kick at Goku's midsection, which met with open air. Goku reappeared from his instant transmission behind Vegeta, grabbed the Saiyan Prince by his shirt collar and flung him towards the Earth. With a rumble that sent what few birds Goku's crash didn't awaken towards the sky, Vegeta made a fantastic crater. Vegeta picked himself up and yelled to Goku.  
  
"Kakarrot, you cheat! You said no energy attacks!"  
  
"It's not an attack! Come on, we're tied one to one, best of five. You say you're stronger than me, you can do it!"  
  
"Don't hop around like that anymore, Kakkarot, or I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Oh! Vegeta's gonna' hurt me!"  
  
Goku hung in the sky upside down. Vegeta's face became an expression of untold rage. Even without going Super Saiyan, the ground around him began to crack. Chunks of earth rose into the air. Goku made a confused face.  
  
"Huh?" With a beastial yell, Vegeta bolted through the sky at Goku, fists flying. Goku's arms were a flurry of blocks and dodges as he tried to reason with the enraged Saiyan.  
  
"Hey... Vegeta, hold on- whoa! Come on, let's..."  
  
Vegeta landed a solid kick to Goku's jaw, launching him skyward. Goku reached the peak of the ascent and quietly muttered to himself.  
  
"Ow."  
  
He fell back to the Earth, and plummeted through another tree, making a Goku-shaped imprint in the forest floor. A squirrel stared at him in shock. It had very narrowly missed being crushed by the falling martial artist. Goku pulled his head out of the dirt and winked at it. "You might want to keep an eye on the sky, little buddy."  
  
Then he took off again, returning to his sparring with Vegeta. After a few seconds of intensely trading blows, Goku seized Vegeta's leg and flung him earthward. Vegeta hit the ground and bounced up. Goku dove after him, planted his foot in the Prince's chest, and drove him into the ground again. He backflipped onto the earth and laughed.  
  
"Two points! I win!"  
  
Vegeta sat up. "Excellent match, Kakkarot."  
  
He refused the hand up Goku offered, climbing to his feet on his own.  
  
"So, what now?" "I must return... er... to..." 'I can't believe how embarrassed he is about having a family.' Goku thought.  
  
"Training?" "Yes, training."  
  
"Well, I'm heading home. Chichi's gonna' kill me! Same time next week?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Goku took off for home.  
  
Piccolo sat cross-legged on the lookout roof. Why couldn't the others sense it? There were powerful energies at work on the planet below. New warriors that they had not sensed before. A week ago, two of these energies spiked to a level that almost rivaled the Cell games, except it was different. These energies were different from their own. They had trained much differently, that was obvious. He had sensed them. Martial artists who held power on the level of the Z fighters had used their talents to fight for money and power, though few could rival himself, Vegeta, or Gohan. Piccolo had watched them, sensed their battles.The battle he had sensed a short while ago was between two of them, a mysterious warrior, and another named Bison, whom Piccolo had been keeping an eye on for some time. Bison would have posed a threat to Goku, yet this warrior had defeated him. Incredible.  
  
Vega glared at Sagat. Sagat glared at Vega. Sagat charged. Vega leapt over him, running his claws through the man's shoulder. "Your blood doesn't even taste good..." Vega whispered.  
  
Chun Li watched the action from a private box. One of the arena workers silently opened the door behind her.  
  
"Ma'am?" "Did you bring him?" "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Come in Ryu."  
  
Silent and stoic as he always became within a half mile of flaring chi, Ryu entered the private box, although he was not dressed in his normal karate gi. He was not fighting today, he had only come out to spectate, and so wore a simple black tee and baggy jeans, held up with a black belt. He sat next to Chun Li, eyes on the fight. Vega had been flung into the side of the cage, his mask clattering to the ground inches away. The Spaniard managed to somersault out of the way of Sagat's follow-up attack ("Too slow! Hee hee hee!"), sweep up his mask, and return to running circles around Sagat. "What do you want?" "There is a tournament coming up that I was hoping you would enter."  
  
"The World Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"Yes. After the Cell Games, it was Hercule's wish for it to be reinstated fully. The best of the best fight there."  
  
Ryu nodded. Hercule was as much a joke among the Street fighters (and the KOF fighters) as he was among the Z fighters. Although none of them knew who defeated Cell, or who the Z Fighters were, they still knew that there was an unknown power that had saved them from that evil. "I understand."  
  
"Ken will be accompanying you. I already spoke to him..." Ryu silently noted a faint blush crept into her cheeks. No matter how she acted, the woman was still almost as immature as his... protégé. Ryu inwardly winced at Sakura and her bubbly personality. Years of training and he still couldn't stand kids. Especially ones he had to house, feed and train. "He is interested in fighting as well." She finished.  
  
"And any others from the Street tour?" "None that we're sending. There are rumors of a few fighters showing from the King of Fighting tour, but not many."  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"I will do it."  
  
"Thank you, Ryu." "Why do you want me to, though?" "Drug smuggling. Rumor has that someone uses the tournament to run... other businesses behind the scenes."  
  
"How?" "For the past two years, our intel says the winner's trophy has contained trace amounts of cocaine. We want you to bring it to us so we can confirm that and trace the trophy's origins. Wherever it came from, larger amounts of drugs should be there. From that point we can trace who is receiving them and how they're getting them."  
  
"There's always a catch."  
  
"Well, you have been on our payroll, since after the Bison incident you refuse to get a job."  
  
"I refused to flip burgers."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ryu grumbled.  
  
"By the way, how's the search for Akuma going?" Chun Li instantly regretted her decision. Her drinking glass and the glass of her viewing window began to rattle. She felt her hair ruffle in a direction away from Ryu. "Ryu..."  
  
He checked himself, and the room stopped vibrating. "Thank you. You'll meet Ken outside LAX tomorrow morning. Here's your plane ticket to Tokyo. You've already been registered in the tournament, all you need to do is show up." Ryu damned himself for being so predictable.  
  
"The World Martial Arts Tournament? THE World Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes and damned Chun Li along with himself.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, THE World Martial Arts Tournament." Ryu's overzealous student jumped up and down with enthusiasm. "Woo-hoo! Can I come too? Can I can I can I please please please?!" Ryu double checked the tickets to make sure he hadn't overestimated Chun Li's preparedness. No, he hadn't. Right behind his own ticket was a second one labeled Kasugano, Sakura. There was no doubt about it. Chun Li was good. He absently handed the ticket to it's owner as he walked towards his car. Sakura held onto it as though it was a sacred treasure.  
  
"We meet Ken outside LAX tomorrow. You need to pack."  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
Ryu shook his head as he opened the door to his car, a blue coupe. At least the girl was serious when she trained. He could be thankful for that.  
  
"So can you come, Dad? Please?" Dr. Briefs waved his hands at Bulma.  
  
"No, no! I have to stay here! The Capsule Corp. Main server is starting to seize up, and we're right in the middle of running a full diagnostic!"  
  
"But your grandson! He's fighting!"  
  
"And I do apologize, Bulma dear. Can't you take your mother?"  
  
Bulma considered Trunks' opinion of his grandmother for a moment. That and Vegeta's opinion of his mother in law. She shuddered. Between the two of them, her mom may be in mortal peril. "No way!" "Dear, please, you're being immature."  
  
Dr. Briefs began typing on a nearby console.  
  
"That's funny, we keep getting the same message. This page cannot be displayed... but it doesn't say why... hm.... well, a few reloads and it works fine, but I wish it would..."  
  
Bulma threw up her hands and stomped out of the lab and down the hall, nearly crashing into her husband.  
  
"Vegeta, he says he won't go!"  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
"Do something!"  
  
He grunted and took a step towards the lab. Bulma suddenly remembered just who she was talking to and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket before he could destroy anything expensive. "I swear, I married a wrecking ball..." "Where are we going?" he asked, wondering why he was letting her drag him like this, backwards through the halls of Capsule Corp. He didn't fail to notice that this was very embarrasing, and it was probably a stain on his Saiyan pride. Love stinks, he thought, before trying to turn himself around. "You're going to tell your son why his workaholic grandfather isn't going to come to watch him fight!"  
  
he continued her monologue, mumbling to herself.  
  
"...on top of that, I thought I would marry a nice guy and our kids would play soccer, or spelling bees, but no! I nearly die enough times just following a Saiyan, I had to marry one! And even with a world championship, WORLD championship! My workaholic father can't leave the lab for three days..."  
  
"Um, er..."  
  
Vegeta still had to force the word.  
  
"D... D... Dear?" She let him go. On the rare occasion he made any sign of public affection, ANY sign, she knew he was being deeply troubled. He stumbled a bit before he caught his balance.  
  
"Trunks will be so disappointed..."  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Here. You tell him."  
  
She had mumbled her way through the living room of their apartment in the complex and to the door to Trunks' room. "Me?!" Vegeta still didn't enjoy the whole father thing one bit.  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
"But, I, I..."  
  
Bulma stared at him. Vegeta finally tossed his head and looked away.  
  
"You do it."  
  
"I can always ask Goku to..."  
  
Vegeta snapped his head around and bellowed.  
  
"Kakkarot's a fool!" He threw open the door to his son's room and yelled equally as loud,  
  
"Your weakling grandfather won't come to watch us fight!"  
  
And slammed it, leaving a very puzzled Trunks looking up from where he'd been doing push-ups. All his life, and Trunks still hadn't gotten used to Vegeta's unique approach to father-son talks. He shrugged.  
  
"One hundred thousand eighty six... One hundred thousand eighty seven..." Bulma laughed as her husband glared daggers at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry."  
  
She turned away, cupping a hand over her mouth, still laughing at what... what an idiot Vegeta could be. Vegeta suddenly felt a surge of love for this woman, (No! Dammit, bad heart! Cold! Ice cold!) who had understood him, seen a side of him he showed no one, absolutely no one else, and loved him for it. (Must... not... feel... emotion! Oh, I give up...) and he put arms around her. The corner of his mouth twitched, then turned up into a smile. They whispered sweet nothings for a moment.  
  
Dr. Briefs dashed out into the hallway, his cat right behind him. They both dropped to the floor, a huge gout of flame shooting over their heads. When it had passed, Dr. Briefs turned over to survey the blackened remains of his terminal.  
  
"Hm. So overclocking isn't the solution."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Next Time, On Dragon Ball Z:  
  
Well, that's the start, folks. The first Episode of the Error Saga. I'm hoping to make a full fledged DBZ saga, here, and anyone willing to stick to reading it from beginning to end I'll be much obliged. Even with the Street Fighter crossover, this remains largely a DBZ fic, and as such will focus more on the Z Fighters. Heck, after the tournament only a few resurface at all. Anyways, I need to get started on the next chapter, so, join us next time for Dragon Ball Z: 'A New Challenger Approaches!' 


	2. Here Comes a New Challenger!

Note: Due to formatting problems with FF.net, I am now instituting page breaks, so whenever you see this UFO-like doohickey: you know the scene has changed.  
  
Dragon Ball Z, The Error Saga, Episode 2: A New Challenger Approaches!  
  
Ryu had been circling the roads at LAX for fifteen minutes. If he couldn't find him soon, they'd miss the flight. "Where is he... There! Ha ha! Ken!"  
  
Ryu stopped his car at the curb near his friend Mr. Masters. Ken reached to open the passenger door, being a mock gentleman for Sakura. She beat him to it, throwing open the door and seeming to fly from the seat into his arms in an awkward glomp. Ken looked from the schoolgirl to his grinning friend with an expression of shock. He set Sakura down and pushed her away. ("Hey! There's a newsstand! Maybe they'll have the new Fighting Monthly. It's supposed to have an interview with Kyo and Benimaru!") "So, is it good to be going home again?" Asked Ken, sliding in next to Ryu as he put the car in gear again, heading for the parking garage. "The best. I'm ready for anything."  
  
"Remember the Millionaire Fighting tournament?" "Oh, yeah."  
  
"You owned back there." "Kyo put up a good fight."  
  
"What, are you kidding? You drove him into the ground."  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Ryu, you destroyed the cage."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"You threw Kyo into the stands."  
  
"I think he's still angry about that..."  
  
"You sent thirty people to the hospital with a stray blast."  
  
"Was it thirty?" "You need to watch yourself, at this tournament. You have to make sure you don't loose control."  
  
Ryu parked the car and turned off the engine. He was suddenly very grim and silent.  
  
"The dark Hadou."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ken leaned back in his seat.  
  
"I remember seeing you loose control once. Ryu, that can't happen again. You can't loose yourself to the darkness again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Be careful. Just... just don't loose your head out there."  
  
"I know!"  
  
Ryu slapped the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
"Look, I have enough control in the ring. Do you know why I haven't been fighting lately, Ken, do you? Because I'm afraid I'll loose it! This is my next step in controlling the dark hadou inside me! I can do this, and I will do this, so trust me!"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"All right. I trust you."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They opened the car doors and set off for the tournament.  
  
"Ryu-sensei? Ken-kun? Where did you GOOOOOO?!"  
  
Sakura clutched her new magazine close to her chest, looking frantically for the two fighters.  
  
  
  
The arena was packed. Thousands had come to witness Hercule's latest fight. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, making his last appearance before the World Martial Arts tournament, in the red corner, Mr. Satan himself, Hercule!"  
  
The applause was deafening. Hercule strode to the center of the ring. Standing in the other corner, Joe hopped from one foot to the other, loosening up for the blows to come. Terry Bogard stood on the outside of the ropes. Joe leaned in close to ask his friend.  
  
"How broke are we again?" "Flat broke." Terry replied. "Broke enough that I have to lose?" "He's paying us more than we would get if you win, and between a hotel, food-"  
  
"Hey, you're getting your own food money this time, I'm not falling for that again."  
  
"-and the entrance fee, we need it! So go out there and get your ass kicked!"  
  
"You're a true friend, Terry."  
  
"And you hate me. I know."  
  
Hercule began his obligatory speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a preview of the matches to come here at this World Arts Martial Tournament!"  
  
("Uh, sir, that's 'World Martial-")  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! Now, uh, where was I... Oh yeah! I will grind this poor weakling's bones down so hard he'll have to label them 'just add water'! And when I get to the tournament, I promise to fight my first three opponents with one hand behind my back! Uh huh! But first, you all want to see this little girly boy get put through the Hercule machine, right?!"  
  
("All right. Money or not, I'm gonna' kill him."  
  
"Hey, hey! Easy!") The two fighters strode out to the center of the ring.  
  
"I want a good clean fight, no low blows, no eye rakes, just kicks and punches. We clear? Shake hands."  
  
Joe dropped his fists onto Hercule's hard enough for an audible crack to be heard coming from Mr. Satan's wrists. He grinned as the big man bit his lower lip and struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"That was for the thing about my bones." They walked back to their respective corners.  
  
Ding ding!  
  
And ran out fighting. Hercule snapped kick after kick across Joe's midsection. Joe kept an eye on the clock outside the ring. Taking the shots like nothing, he started to waver on his feet, letting each new kick push him halfway across the ring. With five seconds left, he dropped to the mat, amidst scores of cheers.  
  
"One... two... three... four... five... six..."  
  
Ding!  
  
Joe exaggerated a painful climb to his feet and wobbled back to his corner.  
  
"Wow, you're doing a good job out there, buddy." Terry said as Joe dropped onto the stool. Joe nodded and took sip of water.  
  
"Ready for more?" Ding ding! Joe didn't answer. He exploded from the corner and started to take more hits from Hercule. He watched the clock. When it had run down to five seconds again...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Very suddenly, Hercule was down on the mat, twitching. Joe brought his leg back down.  
  
"And that was for calling me a girly boy!" Ding!  
  
He dropped onto the stool in his corner.  
  
"Joe, you idiot!"  
  
"He'll be fine. I think."  
  
Ding Ding!  
  
"Gotta' go."  
  
Joe sat down in the center of the ring. Hercule could barely stand. Joe sighed and laid back on the ground, folding his arms behind his head. The ref looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! Hercule is the winner!"  
  
"I won? Huh? Uh, yeah! Yeah, I won... I..."  
  
Hercule collapsed on the mat, unconscious. Joe shook his head and rolled out of the ring. Terry met him at the apron.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to Budokai!"  
  
Cheers sounded from the stands, filled with thousands of screaming fans. The ring announcer stood in the center of the ring, one arm in the air, the other holding the microphone to his mouth. It was all here again. Everything just like it had been. The greatest fighters from around the world, the yells of the hawkers, the budokai ring exactly where it had stood before. He loved this job. It was like a festival of combat! Hey, that was a good one...  
  
"Are you ready for this festival of combat?!" The cheers rose higher. 'I've still got it', he thought. "Well, get ready for our opening show! Before we start of with the new junior division, Mr. Satan, Hercule himself will give us a wonderful display! I will break one hundred boards with one hundred blows in thirty seconds! Let's give him a big round of applause!"  
  
  
  
The Z Fighters reached the Budokai grounds and went their seperate ways. Gohan left with Videl to get snacks for watching the junior division. Goku went with Vegeta to take a look at the match postings, Chi Chi and Bulma took their respective children to register, and Yamacha and Tien went to take their seats. Gohan left with Videl to get snacks for watching the junior division. As soon as they turned the corner, Gohan grinned and donned his turban and sunglasses. Videl smiled. He struck a ridiculous pose.  
  
"Now, the Great Saiyaman will win this tournament for justice! Freedom! And all that is good and right!"  
  
Videl grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him towards a vendor.  
  
"First you're buying me popcorn!" "Owie owie owie! Let go!"  
  
  
  
Not too far away from them a trio wandered about, two of them were obviously fighters from how they dressed. The third was a demented schoolgirl wearing wrist guards. She looked around in the glut of teenage schoolgirl hyperactivity. "Hot dogs, pocky, carnival games, ooh, is he a fighter? Is she fighting? You can take them all, right Ken-kun?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Mr. Satan T-Shirts! Wow! And the Mr. Satan smash-up doll! And..."  
  
She spotted a certain couple at the popcorn stand.  
  
"Is that... is that..."  
  
Ryu and Ken followed her eyes. They brimmed with tears of absolute fangirl worship. She let loose an ear-piercing fangirl scream, ran, and dove around The Great Saiyaman's ankles.  
  
"It's The Great Saiyaman! Oh my God!"  
  
Before Gohan quite realized what was happening, she was up and whirling around him, grabbing his cheeks and arms in ways he would probably protest if he wasn't so confused.  
  
"It's really you! You're not cosplaying, are you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Can I have a picture? An autograph? A kiss? I'm your biggest fan!"  
  
("I thought she was YOUR biggest fan." Ken whispered. "Remind me why I'm teaching her.")  
  
"Uh... I guess a picture can't hurt..."  
  
Another fangirls scream. Videl began giving Gohan that look. You know the look. The 'end this now' look. A sweatdrop trickled down The Great Saiyaman's forehead. From nowhere Sakura produced a camera and took a quick polaroid. She hadn't even waited for it to develop before she thrust it at him with a pen. She smiled.  
  
"My name is Sakura."  
  
He hastily scribbled her name and his and handed it back to her. Being a super hero had it's perks, but only when his girlfriend wasn't around. Not that he ever engaged in any indecency with his fans. That was very un- Saiyaman like. But he thought that Videl might start breathing fire any moment. He could see it was already blazing in her eyes and some steam was starting to shoot out her ears. If he didn't end this soon, she might grab his ear again. "Are you fighting?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
Another fangirl scream. "I am too!"  
  
"Uh, Sakura..." Ryu meant to interrupt. He was still trying to convince her not to fight in this. It was just a bad idea. She ignored him. Eighteen. She could legally sign herself up. There was nothing he could do. "Well, uh, that's great. Gottagobye!"  
  
And with a fantastic 'kapwing', The Great Saiyaman made a mad dash for anywhere that wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Vegeta eyed the Board. He could see the first round of matches in the adult class.  
  
(Sam McHatten vs. Ivan Postyalevich) (Vegeta Briefs Vs. Yamacha) (Antonio De la Vega Vs. Krillin) (Juuhachigou Vs. Keanu Leshkov) (Terry Bogard Vs. Marcus Bridger) (Kyo Vs. King) (The Great Saiyaman Vs. Joe) (Sakura Kasugano vs. Videl) (Hercule, 'Mr. Satan' Vs. Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson) A/N: Sorry. Couldn't resist. Come on. You saw that coming. (Ken Masters Vs. Benimaru) (Tien Vs. John Guile) (Goku vs. Yushiro Takegawa) (Chi Chi Vs. Chun-Li Xiang)  
  
And so on and so forth with a few hundred other individuals. Another duo approached, looking over the board. One of them bumped Vegeta rather hard. "Watch it!" He ordered. "You watch it." Mumbled the man. As many know, this is one of the things that you don't say to Vegeta. He had to be sure he'd heard it.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said watch it." The man seemed to be reciting the weather as he looked over the board intently.  
  
"Hey, Ryu, here you are."  
  
"Really? Who am I up against?"  
  
"Some no-name from Korea. Hey, Kyo's here too!" Vegeta was getting infuriated.  
  
"Do you dare speak to the mighty Vegeta like that?!"  
  
Ken took a step away from the now thouroughly enraged Saiyan.  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
"If you want me to move, why don't you get a haircut first? You look ridiculous."  
  
Ken's face went from amused surprise to pure business. Okay, now it was personal.  
  
"Yeah?! Have you looked in a mirror lately? The blow dryer has a 'low' setting!"  
  
"Your face looks like it was hit by a truck!"  
  
"Your clothes would be perfect in a retro bar!"  
  
"You probably can't even spell 'weakling'!"  
  
"Your ego needs some deflating!"  
  
"Uh, Ken..."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"BACK OFF!"  
  
Both the fighters' counterparts raised their hands and took a few steps back from the developing brawl.  
  
"No one can stop me! Take this!"  
  
Vegeta snapped a kick at Ken's head. It connected with... a block? But... but... "Is that all you've got?" Ken grinned from beneath his forearm, raised to guard against Vegeta's crashing heel that still rested across it. "It can't be!" "Come on. Put your fists where your mouth is."  
  
Vegeta yelled and let loose a flurry of bows. Ken moved faster than the eye can see, just barely keeping up with the Prince. Ken saw an opening.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Vegeta flew through a wall. Lying among the rubble, his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That... that was..."  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you." Ken said between deep breaths. Nice workout, fighting this guy. He voiced what he very suddenly wanted. "I'll see you in the ring. C'mon, Ryu, let's go watch the kiddie fights." Vegeta's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, then he stood. He was going to kill that punk. He was sure of it. Goku fought very, very hard to suppress a smile. He snorted a little. Vegeta glared daggers at him.  
  
"Kakkarot, don't... even."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'd never dream of telling anybody what just happened."  
  
"If you do, I will kill you."  
  
"Right, right. Goten's going to beat Trunks."  
  
"Ha! Your son is of inferior blood! Trunks is the son of a Saiyan Prince!"  
  
"Want to make a wager?"  
  
"Gambling is for weaklings."  
  
"Of course. I mean, what if Trunks lost? How would you explain it to Bulma?"  
  
"Trunks will not lose!"  
  
"Right, right."  
  
"A meal on the loser."  
  
Goku grinned.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
They headed for their seats.  
  
  
  
"I'M FIGHTING WHO?!"  
  
"Well, uh, that what she said her name is, and I guess that you'll be fighting her in the first round, so..."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"I'll rip her limb from limb."  
  
"Uh... you know, as a champion of justice and all, I can't allow... owie owie owie okay okay!"  
  
  
  
Vega watched them all, dressed as he would always be for a fight. He wore his claw now, but he would have to use special thin wires once he made it into the ring, as weapons were not allowed. The judges would never see them though, so small as they were. The were a gift to him, from Bison. He found them so much less beautiful, but they were all he had. He watched her. Certainly, she was the not weakest of them. Not the easiest prey. Not to mention that she was beautiful, in a way. Not like Chun-Li, no, but after being thrown out a twelfth story window by the woman, he'd decided to try his luck elsewhere. He smiled behind his mask. After his match, he would wait for the perfect moment, then strike.  
  
Next time, on Dragon Ball Z: It's an all-out battle of warriors to see who will come out on top. With the first round of matches about to begin, and a display of the strength of the Street Fighters, the world martial arts tournament is shaping up to be a doozy. And what's Vega doing here anyway? Who is his new obsession, is it one of the Z Fighters, or maybe another? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z: Let the Games Begin! 


End file.
